


Caffeine Hours

by tigereyes45



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Everyone in the coffee shop knows Marinette’s schedule. She was in there every day for as long as she could be. From the time she wakes up, usually right after ten am as some of the baristas have come to learn, all the way till they closed at eleven pm. Luka was never around when Marinette first comes in, but he was always there for the last stretch of it.





	Caffeine Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CobraOnTheCob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/gifts).

> Prompt: Coffeeshop AU, Luka’s the barista, Marinette is probably running on pure coffee and Luka’s concerned

Everyone in the coffee shop knows Marinette’s schedule. She was in there every day for as long as she could be. From the time she wakes up, usually right after ten am as some of the baristas have come to learn, all the way till they closed at eleven pm. Luka was never around when Marinette first comes in, but he was always there for the last stretch of it.

At the beginning of his shift, she gets her classic dark cherry mocha. In the middle of it, she had a bagel and a cafe latte. When she was running herself a little ragged then it was just coffee. No cream, no sugar, just caffeine and all the faces she makes as it goes down. It was like watching Juleka trying math for the first time.

Luka smiles to himself as he makes her another dark cherry mocha. It makes a soft thud as he sets it on a coaster in front of her. She looks up with a polite but strained smile on her face.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t order that.”

“I know. It’s on the house.”

“Wha-but, why? I didn’t do anything!”

“You’re in here every day either sketching on your pad or in your notebook. We make more money off of you in tips then we do from everyone else together in one day.” He bends down and rests his arms on the end of the table. He plops his chin right in the middle.

Marinette blushes and looks away. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is, so here, your favorite on the house.” He pushes the coaster closer to her, the foam on the drinks swishes back and forth like soft pillows on a shaking bed.

“Thank you, but I really need to finish this and if I drink anything but black coffee I’ll fall asleep before I make it home.”

“You sure? It’ll be a shame to throw it away.”

She licks her lips but looks away again. “I’m sure. Thank you Luka.”

“No problem.” He laughs. “I didn’t know that you knew my name.”

The blush on Marinette’s face grows. Almost her entire face was as red as a strawberry, or better yet a cherry. “Well, I, um I. You’re in here a lot. I’m, I’m sure you know my name too.”

He turns the coaster so the spot with her name on the cup faces her. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact he knew her name or the heart over the ‘i’ that made her fluster.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, just like that. Only you know, like, uh,”

“Like you said. I’m here every night, so are you, I’d be surprised if we didn’t learn each other’s names at some point.”

“Well I always thought this place was super busy and I didn’t want to assume.”

Luka frowns. “It’s hard to forget a face like yours. You’re always working Marinette. I know you don’t want to fall asleep but sometimes just enjoying something small, and giving yourself a break is a good thing.”

“Thank you Luka. I’ll try to keep that in mind. I just have a lot of concept designs to turn in. I’m always designing or sewing. I have too since I’m not working the bakery as often for my parents.”

He nods a little, listening. “Why not?”

“I have an internship under Audrey Bourgeois. It’s mostly just offering up design ideas, or fixing stitching mistakes on outfits that are about to debut.”

“Is that why you’re here every day instead of at her office?”

Marinette’s shoulders rise up as her head falls to the side. She tries to hide her nerves through half-closed eyes. Her fingers pick at the carboard around the cup.

“Actually her office is close by, but her daughter is there a lot. It’s easier to focus here.”

Luka looks from her to her drink. The foam was beginning to melt. He walks over the counter and grabs an extra straw. He tears it out of the paper and picks up some of the whip. Before Marinette could stop him he pokes the whipped end against her nose. Right on the tip of it. The shocked expression on her face was adorable.

“How about you enjoy your dark cherry mocha, and take a break. I have to lock the shop up soon anyways so there shouldn’t be any problems for you to just sit here and enjoy something you actually like.”

“Oh, but I really have to get this done.”

Luka leans over her shoulder. “Looks like you are done. It doesn’t hurt to take a break every now and then Marinette.”

“Uh sure. Thank you, Luka.” She whispers his name before pulling her mocha closer. The black coffee was almost completely forgotten now. He throws the straw he used to tease her with away.

As he begins to lock up the shop he could hear the pitter-pattering of rain. One look out the window and it was clear, even in the dark, that it was raining pretty heavily out there. Marinette was sulking in her seat looking out the window.

“How are you getting home tonight Marinette?”

“Well I was going to walk, but that looks pretty bad.”

“I could give you a ride home. I just have my bike, but it should have enough room for us both.”

She lets go of her empty cup and waves her hands around frantically. “Oh no, I couldn’t even imagine making you do that. It’s no doubt way out of your way home, and I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“If you get sick you’ll fall behind on your internship, right? Plus you would stop turning up here, and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

There was that blush again. It was so adorable how she tries to hide it by pulling her neck in. As if that made her whole face invisible. Luka offers her a hand. “I won’t force you Marinette. I would just worry about you walking home in this alone.” He already worries so much about her when she just sits in this place.

“Th-thank you, Luka.”

“No problem Marinette. Let me get a bag to cover the wet seat then we’ll be off.”

When he comes back he ties the plastic bag over the seat as Marinette hides from the rain inside. He lets her out and locks the door behind them. The pair run over to the bike trying their best to avoid the puddles. Not that Luka was all that successful at it. His shoes were soaked by the time they were on the pedals. Marinette slips her hands under his jacket holding onto his shirt. They were warm, like two little heat packets one might take camping with them. It felt like her hands could warm up his whole body.

One touch from her could probably warm his soul in the middle of a winter storm. Not that Marinette was aware of that. He knows he’s getting ahead of himself. That his feelings have been there for probably longer than she even knew his name, but hey, a guy could dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a couple of days. I'm got sick and was hit with writer's block at the same time.


End file.
